


This Wasn't In The Job Description

by sugarby



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Koujaku wants to murder Noiz but it's against store policy, M/M, Other, Workplace, best team of idiots, ren is the cutest cashier, ren you have one job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is left unemployed when Heibon Junk Shop closes down until Aoba, the supervisor of a supermarket, offers him a job as a cashier. Ren accepts, thinking he'll be able to handle it well, but everything's different and the co-workers are a bit odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very satisfied with how everything's turned out; from an idea based on my dictionary game to a story I hope renao fans, or any dmmd fan, really, can enjoy.
> 
> The used letters are from my name, rearranged. Doing so has evidently made the story flow better anyway.

**1) Instil (v) -** _To introduce (an idea) gradually in to someone's mind._

Ren doesn't cry, though he is sad to see the place he's worked at for a long time, Junk Shop Heibon, lose its place and have its shutters fall, have all of its decor removed and overall its purpose as a store stripped.

It's Haga, his boss and the owner, who breaks down right outside of it. "Wh-What will I d-do now, Ren-kun?" He sobs in to his ex-employee's shoulder, staining it with despair.

"There there, Haga-san." Ren comforts with pats on the back. "It's not the end. I'm certain you'll be able to find work elsewhere with your experience. Regardless of your age, I find it hard to believe a successful and friendly individual like yourself cannot rise from this and start anew."

Haga sniffles for the last time and quits his sobbing, feeling empowerment from the compliment that was too kind. "Y-You're right, Ren-kun." He sucks in a breath, drags a sleeve across his wet eyes and moves from Ren to stand properly and present himself, giving an appreciative smile at the end. "Perhaps, if not here on Midorijima, there's a place for me on the mainland."

"Of course."

"Ren! Haga-san!" Aoba, Ren's cousin of the same age, calls as he runs over to them. "I came as soon as I heard! Haga-san, this is terrible, I'm sorry!"

Haga shakes his head. "Thank you, Aoba-kun, but it can't be helped. It's just one of those losses we all go through in life. But Ren-kun here pointed out to me that I can always work elsewhere. Heibon meant everything to me but I can still move on."

"I know you can. Don't give up!" Aoba switches his attention to his cousin and ushers him over. When Ren's close enough, he slings an arm around him and leads them a little further away from Haga and Heibon. "So since Heibon's closed that means you're out of a job."

"Ah, that is the case."

"Great!"

Ren looks to his cousin with a questionable raise of a brow. Why on earth is his unemployment a good thing?

"Don't look at me like that, let me explain!" Aoba insists to the kicked puppy expression. "Someone got fired recently at the supermarket--you know, the one I'm the supervisor of? Anyway, that means we have a position open for you if you want! You'll be a cashier. Is that alright?"

"Uh...But I'm not experienced." Ren admits with thoughts of his first and only job at Heibon in mind and considering the circumstance of working for family.

"Don't sweat it, you can get experience while you work." Aoba's too eager to let his cousin walk away from the opportunity so easily. Plus, he's excited about the idea of them working together, betting Ren would be a big help as well.

The offer is reasonable and it'll save Ren from job hunting for who knows how long, so he accepts. "I'll try my best then."

Why Aoba thinks he needs to convince his cousin further by adding "You get to wear an apron and a pin with your name on it!" is beyond Ren. But like a good sport with high hopes he takes it as the okay for the supermarket being normal, nothing too extravagant or difficult to adapt to.

 

 

 

 **2\. Aberration (n) -** _Sudden change from what is normal, accurate or correct._

Ren starts the following week with a trial run that's part of his month long probation, which at the end he can say whether or not he wants to stay or bid his farewells and look for work elsewhere. Aoba literally walks him through everything--the _'we sell everything and anything_ ' supermarket that looks regular sized from the outside but is like a kingdom inside with it's endless aisles that are like a room apart and many, different categorised departments; groceries, furniture, plumbing, electricals, gardening, arts and crafts, gaming, music and dvd's, technology and clothing.

Aoba tells him about store procedures like where to go in case of a fire or other kind of emergency. And who to call if this or that should happen and the correct approach to take handling those issues if he, the supervisor, should happen to not be around. Ren takes in as much as he can with little difficulty but not with complete ease because back at Heibon all he needed to do was answer calls and make the occasional daily delivery while here at the supermarket he would have to go the extra mile and treat customers like a friend of a friend.

More than anything, Aoba's happy to give Ren his uniform--a bright shade of orange Apron and a pin with his name on it, as prior promised. Ren doesn't dislike it but he can't help that wearing it makes him feel like a kindergarten teacher's assistant.

Aoba's nearly done, just finishing up his talk about how to work the cash register. "-And when you're ready to give the customer their change, you just press this button to open the till." He demonstrates and a bell rings as the till drawer opens, and then he closes it and points to the monitor beside it. "And press print on the touchscreen monitor to print out their receipt. It's up to them if they want one or not but we recommend they do in case they want to return any products that may be faulty or for some other reason not to their liking. Any questions?"

"Who do I ask for if I need assistance?"

"Aww, Ren, you'll do fine, don't worry. But me, or if I'm not around then any of the others."

"The others?"

"Mm, your co-workers."

"What are they like?" Ren asks. Naturally, he's curious since he's never had the opportunity to work with someone else other than Haga, but as the boss of the workplace he doesn't count. Going by his own intuition, working with other people is either successful or troublesome due to shared or conflicting characters and beliefs. Ren's not fussy and is generally kind to everyone but he wants an idea of the type of people he'll have to adapt to along with the new job.

"Yoshie-san is really nice and she works over at the bakery department, just don't let her feed you any of her cake or you'll be spending a lot of time in the bathroom. Koujaku mans the furniture and clothing departments--Oh, you've met him a few times actually. Then there's Noiz who takes care of the technology department including games and music. And Clear looks after the arts and crafts and groceries department. Erm...You might want to be careful around Noiz and Clear, they're really odd."

"In what way?"

"I can't explain it. Just be careful. Now, is there anything else?"

There are no other issues Ren feels need to be addressed. He's been taken through all the essentials so he thinks he can manage things for now. All that's left is to show his appreciation. "Aoba, thank you very much for allowing me to work here." He says, bowing respectfully. "I'm truly grateful and I'll do my best to not let you down."

"Hey, there's no need to be so formal with me." Aoba feels put on the spot and pulls his cousin up to stand properly (and then regrets it a tiny bit when he's reminded of their height difference, him being shorter). "You're family so at least I know I can trust you to do a good job. Welcome aboard, Ren."

 

 

 

 **3) Land (n) -** _(infl) To succeed or catch._

"Uwuah! Fluffy!"

Ren's crouching to re-stack the bottom shelf of an aisle in the grocery department as part of his steady, first-hand tasks, when he hears a sudden cry. Who or what is fluffy? The name of a lost, stray cat loose in the store? What was the procedure for that again? Ren dreads being the one to catch it knowing his bloody history with cats and their desire to mark him up with their claws.

It's neither a cat or another kind of animal, but it is a stray. A man with white hair hiding most of himself behind the next aisle, eyes glued to Ren and a finger pointing out to him, shaking with glee. "Your hair looks very fluffy!"

Ren lifts a hand to his hair to tentatively feel a strand, self-assessing. "....Thank you?"

The man squeals again, leaps over with a speed that makes Ren do a _triple_ -take in an attempt to register the human defying movement, introduces himself as _Clear_ and freely coos as he starts petting Ren's head. "Fluffy~Fluffy! Fluffy~Fluffy~Fluuuuufffy!" He's happy to chant as he continues. Meanwhile Ren isn't sure of the correct action to take, unable to recall Aoba mentioning that children work here.

"Why aren't you doing anything to stop him?" Another staff member comes along, blonde, face plastered in piercings that no--mature--adult would consent to which tells Ren that he's pretty young, and gazes at them, and asks in curiosity rather than (slight) perplex. "You just stay there and take it, like a dog."

"Shut your mouth, you brat!" Koujaku comes next, stomping up from behind the blond, a bit red faced like he was in the middle of already scolding the boy before he wandered over here. "That's Ren, Aoba's cousin! Treat him with respect!"

"Koujaku." Ren says as he stands up, relieved to see a familiar face in the crowd of strangers. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yo, Ren!" Koujaku smiles and waves. "Same to you."

 

 

  
 **4) Beneath (ad-v) -** _Below, not worthy of.  
_

"What's funny, Noiz?" Ren asks the laughing Noiz he's about to pass by, on his way with a wheelbarrow full of misplaced goods to put back on their correct shelves in the right departments.

"Alright, so I hacked in to the store's main computer and found--"

"Is that legal?" Ren feels he should ask, sure the right action to take is to show concern.

Noiz knows it's not but he boasts about how it's fine as long as he doesn't get caught and he's sure he won't, so fair enough--apparently, that makes it alright. "Like I was saying, I hacked in to the store's main computer and found the guy who applied for your job's application and one of the answers he put is fucking gold."

"Is that so?..." Ren wonders and comes to stand behind Noiz as the boy gestures for him to do so and read what his coil is projecting. Ren reads aloud, suspecting it to be harmless and more childish than anything. And he's _half_ right. "What position are you looking to fill?" He monotonically reads the set question. Then comes the applicant's answer--the joke. "The supervisor, Aoba's sweet a--" He quickly bites down on his tongue but can do nothing to cool his crimson cheeks.

"Awesome, right?"

"No! It's inappropriate and disrespectful to the employer!"

"What? You're telling me that if you weren't related to Aoba you wouldn't wanna tap that?"

"D-Do not inquire about such things!..." Ren turns away and blushes more.

"I didn't hear a no."

Ren didn't think he needed to actually say no because it's obvious there's no way he thinks about his cousin in that sort of way! It would be wrong to! But that doesn't mean he doesn't notice how....nicely curved parts of him are. He's not a pervert though! Or some sicko who gets off on fantasizing about their own relative!

"Oi, Noiz!" Aoba, with the least impeccable timing ever, stops by. "You're not paid to stand around laughing! What's so funny anyway?"

"A-Aoba, I advise that you not pay attention to--" Ren tries to warn him.

Noiz beats him to the punch and quite happily goes through it again. "I hacked in to the store's main computer and read an applicant's--"

"You hacked the store computer!?" Aoba snaps in disbelief, thinking ' _unbelievable, this kid!_ '. "Oi, are you out of your mind!?"

"It was easy and I was bored." Noiz shrugs, like that justifies everything and he's expecting Aoba to reply with _oh, that's alright then_. "Anyway, for the question 'what position are you looking to fill' they put your ass!"

"Excuse me?!"

"The position they wanted to fill was _your ass_ , Aoba. Jesus."

Aoba became beet red, humiliated and furious. "S-Should you really be wasting your time looking at stupid things like that!? That's not what you were hired to do, brat!"

"I know. Shame, right? I should've applied for the position to fill you as well."

 

 

 

 **5) Rolling pin (n) -** _Cylindrical roller for flattening pastry._

"Do you think it'd fit?..."

Ren, in the middle of scanning a rolling pin for a woman with her small daughter, pauses to turn to an eager Clear, crouched down beside them in front of the check out counter like a curious invader. "....What?" the cashier asks.

"That thing in your hand."

"You mean a rolling pin?"

"Yeah!" Clear nods, pleased to know its name. "I haven't seen that before so I don't know what it does, but looking at it's shape and length it can only be one of those self-pleasuring toys, right?"

Silence.

Ren quickly looks back at his customer and she looks back, puzzled at why he's taking so long. Good, so she hadn't heard that. "C-Clear," He clears his throat and says. "Might you possibly hold off on this until I'm done?"

"Eh? Why, Ren-san?"

"This is not the appropriate time to discuss the sort of matter you're addressing."

Clear doesn't fully get it and tilts his head. "I'm just wondering how a rolling pin can be inserted in to someone's butt hole. It looks way too big! Ah-But then again, I hear Aoba-san can take a lot! Right, I can go and ask Aoba-san! Thanks a lot, Ren-san, you've been most helpful!" He wasn't the least bit ashamed or embarrassed as he waved goodbye to him, the woman and her daughter. And that's something Ren will never understand, like with Noiz and that lewd joke the other day.

Oh well, thankfully it's over now. "...Uh, I apologise for the wait, ma'am. Here is the last of your items, will that be a--" Ren scans the rolling pin and turns to finish serving his customer only to find her and her daughter gone, the draft coming in from the swinging doors evidence of their quick escape.

 

 

**6) Yob (n- informal)** \- _Bad mannered or aggressive Youth._

They come together in a small, huddled group of five. Hoods up and faces half covered, fingers rubbing at their sides or stashed away in their pockets like a secret. Eyes everywhere and mouths upturned with a spark of excitement.

Ren knows what they're stereotyped as. Hoodlums. Juvenile delinquents. Criminals. But he's kind and has been taught not to judge a book by it's cover and to give people the benefit of the doubt, so he acts as normal. "Ah, hello and welcome to the store. Is there anything you would like me to get you?"

"Yeah. Get me a pack of fags, cashier dude." One of them orders.

Another one points. "And some nice vodka sitting behind your giant fucking head."

"May I first see your ID please, gentlemen?" Ren asks.

Fear passes over in their eyes as they look to each other, panic, but then overcome it just as quickly. "Nah, don't sweat it. We ain't got no ID but it's cool. See, we use the five finger discount."

"....V-Very well." Ren isn't sure how to take their lack of manners and inconsiderate nicknames for him. And truthfully, he's never heard of any five finger discount being distributed. Though he's in no position to start up a fuss because as every handbook given to store workers will tell him _the customer is always right_. He still abides by that even when he swears he sees the three in the back of the group stick their hands out to swipe some candy and a magazine, and even a digital camera that's on offer at the front.

"Thanks, man." The youngster who asked for the cigarettes says when Ren hands them over.

"Yeah." The second says, slipping the vodka underneath his jacket. "Later, dude."

"Come again soon, bye." Ren bids them, bowing as they leave his counter and make haste for the exit.

Noiz, stationed three counters away, overheard and saw it all. "Did you just help those kids steal from us, dog?"

"W-What?..." Ren can't have, could he?

_BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!_

Ren jumps at the sudden blaring of alarms and looks to where he hears them coming from, which is the entrance where the group of youngsters he just served are hurrying out of the shop and running down the street, too fast for it to be a casual game of tag. "....Uh....I-It...would seem that I have made a...terrible mistake."

"You don't say, you dumb dog."

"Ren, what's going on!?" Aoba rushes over from his supervisor duties of taking a stock count, watching the alarm go off and then Ren, in panic. "Why didn't you stop them!? No, why were you serving drugs to minors anyway!? Don't you know that you always ask customers for ID when they look under twenty-one years of age!?"

"I did ask them for it but they informed me that their identification wasn't necessary because they had a five finger discount so I assumed--"

"Ren!" Aoba shouts, utterly horrified. "That means they had every intention of stealing! Five finger discount is basically just grabbing shit and not paying afterwards!"

"I'm very sorry...Forgive me." Ren hangs his head low, shameful. He makes a promise to his cousin that this won't happen again because the last thing he wanted was to let him down. And he endures the disappointed sigh he hears from Aoba before he tells him ' _it's not your fault. You're new and still learning the ropes_ '. But honestly, how can he be expected to know about the five finger discount when he's only recently gotten opposable thumbs!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up deciding to split it because I'm destined to not write short stories, so it seems.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued.

**7) Anyone (pro-n)** \- _Any person of any importance_.

Aoba takes advantage of the slow moving afternoon and relaxes in his office, elbow and palm propping him up against his desk as he enjoys the silence he rarely gets thanks to his odd bunch of co-workers. And you know, he could do with a magazine to read and a nice cup of tea as well--yes, they would quite a lovely touch. Oh, but curse the cons of being too comfortable to move! He supposes there's no harm in getting one of the others to run the errand and tries his luck calling out to whoever happens to be near his closed office door. "Could you come in to my office for a sec?"

"Who is Aoba-san talking to?" Clear asks from the other side, surprisingly close.

"You--if you don't mind doing me a little favour?"

"What's in it for me?" Noiz, also close, sticks his nose in.

Aoba overlooks wanting to call him out as a greedy brat. "Don't know but I'll make it worth your while, whichever one of you wants to help me out."

Koujaku appears, rolls up his sleeves and steps in front of the other two. "Sounds like a job with my name on it." He says, grinning as he accepts his moment of glory where he'll help out and Aoba will see that he's reliable, just like a hero.

Noiz grabs his arm, holding him back. "I'll do it."

"No, I'm sure this is something where my skills are needed." 

Clear sticks a hand up and yells, "I wanna do Aoba-san a favour as well!"

"Oi, shitty brat," Koujaku glares down at the hand on his arm. "Wanna get the fuck off me?"

Noiz glares straight back at him. "Just sit down and leave this to me, old man."

"Since when do you want to help out!? The most work I've seen you do is for that game you spend your shifts playing!"

"Aoba said he'll make it worth my while so naturally I'm interested."

"You better get fucking  _un_ interested because you're not going anywhere!"

"Fuck you, you'll break your back bending over!"

"And knowing you, you'll want to bend _Aoba_ over!"

"...Well _yeah_."

"You fucker-!" Koujaku growls in a fit of rage as he grabs Noiz by the collar. In the middle of trying to burn holes in to each other's skulls with their eyes, they both notice Clear trying to sneak in to the supervisor's office. "OI, STAY RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" they command together, and watch as Clear jumps and fearfully retreats, hands up to say that he doesn't want to be involved in a physical fight.

"For god's sake, never mind!" Aoba kicks open his door and stomps out in a sour mood, mumbling about knowing better than to trust idiots next time. It's much too late to enjoy a nice cup of tea and to flick through a magazine now.

 

 

  
 **8) Anger (n)** \- _Fierce displeasure or extreme annoyance._

"You fucking brat!"

"Don't curse me just because you suck, _Oldjackass_."

Ren hasn't the faintest idea what's going on as he's walking by the technology department--a place he figured he should've kept well away from after his last encounter with the young teen. Or why he actually stops to watch Noiz soak up Koujaku irately losing himself in the Playstaion 4 console the store has on display with several of the actual product to buy around it.

' _Captive...Princess._ ' Ren squints to read the title of the game they're playing the available demo of. He's no gamer himself but when he visited Aoba in the past they would casually play a couple games of it and be the sword wielding hero out to save a princess locked away in a tower. Looking at it now, he can see major differences from the HD graphics and better functioning movements. He realises he's watching a modern remake and it strikes a lot of familiarity to the Final Fantasy games.

Well, he should get a move on--

"Ren!" Koujaku calls him. "Oh good, you're here!"

Okay, plan error. "Something you need, Koujaku?" Ren reluctantly asks, wishing he hadn't stayed to ogle at the game.

Still seething from Noiz's torment, Koujaku holds his controller out for Ren to take. "Here! I can't do anything with this dammed contraption so I need you to beat this brat's ass good and hard! Fucking teach him a lesson about playing games instead of actually working!"

 _'You mean exactly as you're doing now?'_ Ren thinks but knows better than to actually say.

"Sore old loser." Noiz mocks.

"Ren, please!..." Koujaku's begging now. "I can't commit a murder, it's against store policy."

' _Right, that's the issue_ '. Ren hauls a long exhale. With the situation nearing to the extreme, and to avoid bothering Aoba and involving him in this nonsense, he doesn't have any other choice but to go along with it. "Very well. I'll do my best." He says and takes over from Koujaku who proudly pats his back and tells him that he's got this.

Noiz asks, side-glancing, "You played this before, dog?"

"No," Ren shakes his head. "I'm used to the original version."

"Original? Heh, you're old too then."

"Let's just start."

They play together for nearly an hour, though Ren wouldn't have stuck around for so long if he didn't feel bad for Koujaku every time he put his hopes in him to have them crash down when he'd lose. Ren couldn't help it. The game was so different to the original and Noiz was a fucking merciless monster who regretted nothing about being the one to kill him with a combo of three spells and a single strike from the thunder saber his character owned.

Ren loses again for the forty-third time and plans to request another round.

"Noiz, break time!" The younger's bunny cube allmate squeals and jumps around.

"Look at that," Noiz can't look any happier, the grin on his face--from his undefeated reign and escape chance--so big it could swallow him. "It's time for my break anyway. Later, old loser, dog." He leaves the department to go to the staff room.

"Koujaku, you must not pay him any--" Ren sees him starting to walk away at a suspiciously steady pace. "...Koujaku?..."

"I'm going to see Clear in the garden department." Koujaku sounds off and a bit distant, and...is he twitching? That's not a good sign.

"Koujaku, it's best if you remain calm--"

"Ren, please! I need the proper tools to do this!"

 

 

  
 **9) Consult (v)** \- _To ask advice from or discuss matters with (someone)._

"I feel like...I'm on a separate level to the others." Ren tries to interpret his emotions correctly as he's sat across from his cousin after being called in to the supervisor's office to check his progress and see how he's handling the job so far. More than anything, the exhaustion is from his co-workers' mundane absurdities rather than the actual job. He's not sure how long he can stick around, _if_ he can. "So perhaps I'm not suited to work here after all. Sorry..."

Aoba taps a pen against the desk in quick repetition while thinking about what to say. He can't do much about it and he won't force his cousin in to anything like he kind of did when he recruited him. "Ren, there's no real way to know if anyone's right for the job they sign up for. It pays to be efficient and know how things work but the world's not going to end if you don't."

"....Nevertheless, there are people who are more equipped to--"

"I won't lie and say you're wrong when you're right." Aoba tells him seriously just as the pen quits tapping and he puts it on his desk. "It doesn't make sense hiring someone with no experience or interest in the job. But wanting to learn and improve is a crucial trait employers look for in employees. Falling and tripping over along the way is alright if it means you're trying your best. And I think you are, Ren."

Ren wonders how he can tell when he's been on the wrong end of a lot of incidents. 

"You've been with me for as long as I can remember, helped me out and guided me. It's that wisdom and type of consciousness I want working here, with the others. And _with me_."

"Aoba..." Ren whispers, in awe and at a loss for words to comeback with. He had no idea Aoba thought so high of him and had so much faith in his choices, even when his instincts now are different to what he had before at Heibon.

"I can't make the choice for you. If you do want to leave..." Aoba turns his head and his eyes cast down to the small desk calendar. "It's nearly the end of the month."

Ren looks to it, "So it is." and then to Aoba who knows what he's thinking and gives him an assuring smile.

"I promise there won't be any hard feelings between us."

 

 

 

 **10) Cynic (n)** \- _Person that believes people always act selfishly._

Another issue Ren doesn't know the procedure for comes when two blonde haired, sharp suit wearing men come to his counter. 

"You know," The blonde wearing the glasses starts as he picks up the expensive bottle of red wine from his basket (Ren wonders why he even needed it when he could've carried the bottle in his arms) to place on the conveyor belt to be scanned. "I don't think we've already had the pleasure of meeting. Are you a new employee, Mr..." He glances down at the name pin. "Ren-san?"

"Yes, I am." Ren answers.

"Interesting. It's nice to meet you, Ren-san. I'm Virus." He directs a hand to the other blonde standing next to him, reaching for the cake in the basket and placing it beside the wine as it moves along. "And this is Trip."

"Yo!" Trip waves.

"Hello..." Ren finds them odd, for an unknown reason that's beyond their physical appearance. But he's not in a position to really question it so he moves on to tallying their only two items. "Together, your items add up to--"

"That will not be necessary, thank you." Virus says.

"....Sorry?"

"We won't be purchasing these, you see."

"I do not understand, sir." It doesn't make sense, coming in to the store and then over to the check out to not pay in the end. Unless...Were they intending on using the five finger discount as well? Ren shivers a little, fearful of the reminiscence re-occuring.

"Ren, when you're done here can you--" Aoba calls on his way over, usual pen and clipboard in hand he uses to check stock and write comments about worker inspections, readying himself to do for his new employee when he spots the two men. "Ack! Y-You guys!?"

"Hello, Aoba-san." Virus smiles.

"Yahoo, Aoba." Trip waves again.

Aoba hears the shadiness in their tones that probably sound innocent to anyone else, and sighs heavily. "I've told you guys before to stop this silly game of yours. I'm busy so just pay for stuff _for once_ and leave."

"That's not very nice, Aoba-san." Virus fails at sounding hurt. Or Aoba knows him so well that he can tell its sickeningly for show. "After we've come all the way here to see you. Surely you can afford to take a break. Won't you enjoy some wine and cake with us?"

"You deaf? I said I'm busy!"

Trip boos the answer like an insatiable child. "All work and no play sucks."

"Well I'm very sorry for being a hard working adult while you two are playing around all the time!"

"We never play around when it comes to you, Aoba-san." Virus says like it's an oath.

"Yeah, co's we're your fans." Trip adds.

"...Fans?" Ren repeats in question and looks to his cousin for the answer.

Aoba doesn't want to go in to it though. "It's nothing! Just make them leave!" He tells him and hurries off to another part of the store afterwards, somewhere far away from Virus and Trip's radius.

"Rodger, Aoba." Ren replies and faces the two blondes again. "I'm afraid the both of you must leave."

"It can't be helped then." Virus sighs a little but composes himself just as quickly. "Tell Aoba-san that he can expect us the same time tomorrow." He turns to leave, but over his shoulder adds on, "And the day after that."

"And the day after that." Trip joins, walking with him.

"And after that."

"Yep, and again."

"And so on." Virus smiles and waves to the cashier. "Goodbye, Ren-san."

"Bye bye!" 

 

 

 

 **11) Lucid (adj)** \- _Clear and easily understood._

"It's not only about one's capabilities to succeed in the job, Ren-san." Clear explains to try and aid Ren's lingering uncertainty about where he currently stands, while in the middle of filling a hole in the ground he's just dug up with a bloomed, Penelope flower. He's even more glad that he was assigned to the garden department, happy to bask in the wilderness of the outdoor centre. "It's also about the person themselves. That matters a lot too."

"Right..." Ren murmurs, not quite understanding.

"Take me, for example! It's likely that you can't tell but there are times when I'm clumsy and a little slow with things."

' _No, I believe that_ ' Ren thinks.

"But I make up for that by being friendly and sociable to everyone." Clear starts to fill the hole with fresh soil and then he pats around it to help settle the flower in cosily. "And no matter what, I always do my best to put a smile on people's face which makes me smile as well."

Ren can understand that. After all, it's along the lines of what he and Aoba discussed when they were in his office. But as well as knowing how to properly handle customers, what about co-workers and knowing how to adapt to them? Surely that's just as important. "Clear, do you feel...distant from Noiz or Koujaku?"

"Not at all."

"Oh...Really?"

Clear nods several times and looks up to the sky, watching the last few clouds of the progressing afternoon go by. "The three of us don't always get on--although it's usually Koujaku-san and Noiz-san who have their differences. And if not for Aoba-san then I'd have quit ages ago because it was he who taught me that differences don't necessarily mean dysfunctional. And I saw that message in the departments that sell different things but are still next to each other. Differences can ruin but they can also build and join. That's why I don't think about whether I'm the right person to work here or not. I like working here and I like gardening and talking to people, and that's enough for Aoba-san, who I love! And you love Aoba-san too, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, I do." Ren answers, blushing a little.

Clear laughs, glad that on top of being totally fluffy Ren is also pretty darn cute! "Then See? I don't think Aoba-san would hire you just because you're tied by blood, so hopefully you can connect with where I'm coming from. I mean, isn't it wonderful to be in a place and work hard when the one you love is there with you?"

 

 

  
 **12) Exquisite (adj)** - _Of extreme beauty or delicacy/Showing intense feelings._

Forty minutes to closing time, Ren revisits the outdoor garden centre and finds Aoba dozing off on the couch under the main canopy that has a transparent roof to let light in and offer the chance to watch the few stars glimmering away in the sky tonight. It's magnificent, though he doesn't let himself debate if he's referring to the sky or how its natural light glows across Aoba's body.

"Aoba, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Aoba answers without breaking the relaxing lull by opening his eyes. "I know it'll be time to close up soon but I'm just too comfortable to move."

Ren smiles, the sight cute. "It must be very relaxing."

"Mm, it is. Try it for yourself."

"Sorry?..." 

Aoba pats the space in front of him. "Lie down next to me, idiot. C'mon, there's enough room."

"U-uh, I...appreciate the offer but I d-do not--"

" _Ren, lie down_." 

Ren is suddenly compelled to obey and that brings a little sense in to Noiz's nickname for him as he can't help but feel his complete obedience matches that of a trained dog. He gets on the couch and carefully fixes himself to lie in front of Aoba, facing him and seeing him look asleep, seeing his body and noticing its nice curve--

"It's been a while since we could spend time together like this." Aoba luckily interrupts, breaking his cousin's inappropriate trail of thoughts. "I missed you. That's why I'm really glad you're working with me."

"Me too." It is nice that they're together like this. On a couch, outside, enjoying the stars above them. It's homey and a lovely display with the quietness, the open space and the calming atmosphere. It's near to being a romantic da--

Ren swallows hard, afraid he can no longer trust his thoughts.

"Ren."

"Yes, Aoba?"

Aoba steadily, finally opens his eyes. "Thank you, as always."

"....Aoba." is all Ren manages to respond with--again, in awe. How is it that his cousin knows all the right things to say to him, the right ways to lure him in? Even without saying much, he says a lot...in the words of appreciation they've always swapped to each other from the very beginning. Smiling, he closes his eyes and replies, "A million times over, the pleasure is mine."

 

 

 

  
 **13) Riot (n)** \- _Disorderly unruly disturbance, to behave without restraint._

Ren misses Heibon. That's a given after working there for so long. He doesn't regret taking his cousin's offer to work in a supermarket though, nor his long awaited decision to either stay or resign. When he gives Aoba his answer, on impulse as they're in the middle of re-arranging a few displays in between the aisles, at the same time he also informs his eavesdropping co-workers.

"Hooray!" Clear throws up his hands and cheers, extremely relieved and ecstatic that the guy with the fluffiest hair around isn't going away. A celebration is in order so he grabs a large box of cake from the baking aisle of the grocery department he happens to be standing by, tears it open and goes ahead with smashing handfuls to his big smile.

"Oi, you have to pay for that!" Aoba yells, just as happy but he's not off the clock yet so he still has to supervise.

Koujaku curses when something small and hard whacks him under his right eye and he doesn't look far to find the culprit. "What the fuck are you doing!? You could've put my fucking eye out!"

"What?" Noiz asks, innocently despite the bb-gun in his hand. "We're celebrating for the dog, right? So come on, old man. Enjoy the party." He aims and fires another three, hitting the older man in the nose, chin and side of his head.

"Grrr, you little-! Fine!" Koujaku snaps and grabs a gun for himself, furiously loading it and then chasing after Noiz and his annoying grin. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON, BRAT!"

"And you guys better not make a mess you hear me!?" Aoba cups his mouth and tells them as they get farther away. He sighs to Ren. "Ugh, you have some level of tolerance wanting to work with these guys!"

"Ah..." Ren chuckles. "I've become used to their mannerisms so it should be alright."

"Good. I'm happy you're sticking with us, Ren. Thanks."

"It's nothing, I am--uhk!" Ren's left eye closes itself on reflex as the same thing that had collided with Koujaku hits him. "A-Aoba!?" He calls in alarm. More of them fly at him and he has to stick up an arm to defend himself before being pushed to run, hearing Aoba laugh as he follows behind with a bb gun.

From outside of the store, two familiar blondes watch the carefree ruckus going on.

"It looks like our new acquaintance will be sticking around after all."

"Yep. Guess he doesn't hate it here that much."

"Honestly, who can hate working with Aoba-san?"

"True."

Virus smiles and fixes the position of his glasses. "We had best be off for now then." He says, and starts walking up the road. "The next time we go inside I'd like to actually pay and leave with the things we put in our basket."

"Okay." Trip agrees, walking alongside him. "Hey, I'm thinking we should've applied for Ren's job."

"Yes, the idea has crossed my mind. But that would mean spending time with customers rather than Aoba-san, so it would be pointless. Instead, let's get to work on firing Aoba-san's boss and taking over his position. That way, Aoba-san will have to be good and obey us."

"Ha, you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I didn't explain why Heibon closed. Well I don't know what to tell you guys. In this fic, it just closed so Ren could work at the supermarket.
> 
> My favourite scene to write, aside from all of them, was #12. Renao heaven!~
> 
> And again, while I may write short scenes, overall the story just always seems to end up long. I guess I'm glued to that fate. My name has thirteen letters so that meant I had to write thirteen stories anyway but still. Oh well, anyway I hope this was enjoyable.


End file.
